home
by Black Tofu
Summary: ONE-SHOOT! rateK Levimika typotrap 'Jika seseorang yang amat dikenal matamu sebagai pribadi yang tidak menyenangkan, tidak ramah, tidak punya urat senyum, dan suka berkata blak-blakan tiba-tiba pada suatu hari menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah yang kau cari… Orang itu pasti gila.' percakapan singkat dua Ackerman di sore yang indah review? w


Jika seseorang yang amat dikenal matamu sebagai pribadi yang tidak menyenangkan, tidak ramah, tidak punya urat senyum, dan suka berkata blak-blakan tiba-tiba pada suatu hari menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah yang kau cari…

Orang itu pasti gila.

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

Bahkan semenjak Mikasa mencuri dengar apa yang kopral pendek dan komandan klimis itu bicarakan di kantor mereka, uh… _well_ katakanlah Mikasa berada disana karena keadaan. Gadis itu rasanya ingin mendobrak pintu itu dan mencabuti alis pria-pria tua itu satu persatu.

Karena telah secara lancang menyisipkan namanya dalam pembicaraan mereka. berubah menjadi sebundar topic pembicaraan siang hari mereka. Mikasa tidak menyukainya.

Apalagi ketika komandan Erwin mengatakan lelucon terburuk abad itu tentang…

"Aku sedikit terkejut kau adalah bagian dari gadis itu… Levi Ackerman… huh?"

Mikasa amat tidak menyukainya.

Tak lama setelah itu, _jokes_ Erwin ternyata tak cukup hanya di dengar Levi seorang saja –dan Mikasa sendiri. Karena dua hari setelahnya ada yang mengejutkan pada struktur organisasi _Scouting Legion_. Dimana nama indah Lance Corporal Levi kini berubah menjadi Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman.

Ketika trio itu secara kompak terkejut dengan rentetan abjad tersebut, Armin dan Eren hampir kehabisan kata-kata bengong menatap Mikasa minta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Tapi ini Mikasa yang kita bicarakan. Yang tak akan pernah punya hubungan cukup baik untuk mencampur nama sang kopral dengan kehidupan damainya.

Tapi yang pasti, Mikasa tidak menyukainya. Sangat!

.

.

.

Oh, ya… Mikasa juga tidak menyukai situasi sekarang ini…

Ruang makan markas kecil mereka yang atas kuasa sang kopral pendek nan _stoic as ever_ sesegera mungkin dikosongkan untuk Mikasa dan dirinya. Duduk berhadapan mencoba mempertahankan sikap _cool_ masing-masing.

Mikasa sudah bisa menebak dengan amat jelas apa yang menjadi alasan mereka berdua berada disana mengingat bagaimana _booming_nya kemunculan nama belakang sang kopral yang secara sengaja atau tidak, secara kebetulan atau tidak, secara takdir atau bukan, memegang nama dan kehormatan marga yang sama.

Sementara kepala Mikasa sibuk menyanggah mengenai nama Ackerman yang diakui Levi sebagai nama marganya, disisi lain Mikasa juga mempertanyakan kenapa Levi tidak pernah memberi tahunya? Kenapa ia menyembunyikannya dari semua orang? Siapa dan punya hubungan apa dia dengan ayahnya?

Mikasa hampir kehilangan _poker face_nya. Ia tak punya niat untuk repot-repot berekspresi di depan orang satu ini jika memang tidak perlu. Hanya saja semua ini seperti letusan gunung berapi. Muncul begitu tiba-tiba dan menarik perhatian… juga rasa penasarannya.

"Mikasa," pria itu mulai bicara.

Sedikit… namun Mikasa bisa menebak Levi agak kebingungan dengan darimana ia harus memulai.

"Kau tampak tidak senang dengan berita ini."

_Kau berharap aku akan menangis bahagia sambil menari sepanjang malam huh?_ Teriak Mikasa dalam hati. Dan ia hanya diam.

Levi mendengus kesal baru ingat bagaimana sifat asli Mikasa yang selalu ia kenal. Apalagi ketika berhadapan dengannya, Mikasa tidak mau repot-repot menanggapi hal tidak penting. Dan Levi tahu betul bahwa Mikasa cukup terkejut juga dengan berita ini.

Bagaimana seseorang yang selalu ada di hadapannya ternyata adalah anggota keluarganya sendiri.

Bagaimana kini ia tahu bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

Di sisi pemikiran Mikasa, ia merasa telah ditipu. Kepal diatas pahanya mengeras.

_Orang ini… si pendek ini menipuku… hampir seumur hidupku kemana saja dia?_

"Izin berbicara, pak." Mikasa sedikit bergetar. Nampaknya Levi cukup menyadari itu dan tidak mau berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Dari mana kau mendapat nama itu?" pertanyaan pertama dari Mikasa.

"Aku punya hubungan dengan ayahmu."

"Kau… sudah tahu sejak kita pertama bertemu 'kan?"

Sedikit jeda terlewat setelah pertanyaan tersebut. "Iya."

Levi punya firasat yang tidak terlalu bagus dari pertanyaan tadi. Rasanya terdengar berbeda, dan ia cukup mengerti apa arti dari pertanyaan tersebut. Mikasa punya kesensitifan tersendiri jika menyangkut keluarga. Dan kemunculan Levi yang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai relasinya mungkin agak terlalu tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa dipercaya untuknya.

"Dengar, Mikasa." Levi menghela nafas pelan melirik ke arah wajah kesal tertahan di hadapannya yang terkesan lucu di mata Levi. Anak itu benar-benar marah padaku ya?

Levi bangkit dari kursinya mengacak pelan rambut hitamnya berharap rasa pusing di atas kepalanya menghilang kemudian berjongkok di samping kursi sang gadis ber_scarf_ merah.

Amat jarang bahkan tak pernah baginya mendapat pemandangan dimana Mikasa tampak berusaha menahan marah dan tangisnya seperti saat ini. Bagaimanapun ia hanya bocah 15 tahun yang belum sepenuhnya dewasa. Ia hanya anak-anak yang kebahagiaan masa kecilnya direnggut begitu cepat. Jiwa kekanakannya masih tersimpan rapat di suatu tempat di dalam dirinya. Mungkin ikatan batin yang membuat Levi mengerti beberapa hal tentang itu.

Setidaknya Levi ingin menunjukan sedikit saja rasa pengertian sesama saudaranya untuk kali ini. mungkin tidak masalah. Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

"Aku tak menuntut kau percaya apapun, bocah. Aku tak memintamu percaya aku adalah bagian darimu. Tapi aku juga tidak akan menolak jika kau memandangku, kita sebagai keluarga. Kau dan aku hanya punya satu sama lain. Itu yang aku tahu." Levi berujar menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan untuk Mikasa yang kedua matanya mulai digenangi air mata. Masih berbekal rasa kesal, Mikasa mengambil sapu tangan putih itu mengusap pelan matanya.

"Bukan itu…" sanggah Mikasa parau.

"Apa?"

"…Kenapa kau membohongiku?" Mikasa setengah berbisik. Nada bicaranya mulai tidak benar. Mati-matian ia menyembunyikan tangisnya namun hampir sia-sia. "Ini tidak lucu tiba-tiba nama belakangku muncul di namamu. Kau pikir berapa tahun aku hampir putus asa karena merasa sendiri? Kau pikir aku bahagia ketika beranggapan aku satu-satunya yang menanggung beban nama Ackerman di pundakku? Kau pikir… itu semua menyenangkan?" disitu pula lah akhirnya curhatan selama hidupnya lepas. Membasahi sapu tangan milik sang kopral dengan air matanya. dan suara serak mengadu tentang bagaimana ia di masa lalu. Tentang sisi dirinya yang kesepian.

Mikasa merasakan hangat sebuah genggaman di tangan kirinya ketika sadar tangan milik Levi kini menggenggamnya. Pria itu membisik kata "Maafkan aku…" dan bahkan menambah parah tangisan Mikasa yang kini merengut menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik anak-anak rambut hitamnya.

Levi cukup bersyukur Mikasa tidak berontak seperti yang ia harapkan sebelumnya. Bahkan ia sudah merencanakan antisipasi apabila anak ini balik membangkang terhadap dirinya nanti. Itu akan jadi jauh lebih sulit dari sekarang.

Entah bagaimana ia harus melihat Mikasa atau Mikasa melihatnya mulai dari sekarang. Tapi sesuatu diantara mereka akan terasa berbeda mulai saat ini. biarpun nyatanya di hari–hari selanjutnya tak ada perubahan berarti di antara mereka. masih jadi diri mereka yang dulu.

Levi yang keras.

Mikasa yang cuek.

Tapi mereka kini tahu harus kemana jika salah satu sedang membutuhkan teman bersandar. Karena itulah arti dari ikatan keluarga. Kau tahu harus pada siapa kau harus kembali.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

A/N :

pertama tahu mereka sama2 ackerman, saya guling2 jejeritan sampe diliatin sekeluarga '–') udah itu aja kesan pertamanya XD

entahlah, daku levimika shipper tp ga masalah juga kalo mereka keluarga *–* aku udah lama nebak2 itu malahan ufufufu~~

dan sebenernya belum diberitahu juga ya kalau Levi itu memang ada apa2nya betulan sama Mikasa. Apakah dia pamannya atau apanya (makin keliatan tuanya ==') waaaa chapter 57 hayakuuuu~~!


End file.
